Jangan Panggil Aku Taichou
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Peringatan! Fic kedua saya ini penuh dengan pemaksaan yang sangat memaksa dengan sangat, selamat baca deh! kalau mau . AiHina.


Peringatan! Fic kedua saya ini penuh dengan pemaksaan yang sangat memaksa dengan sangat, selamat baca deh!

Jangan Panggil Aku Taichou

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Aizen tampak merenung di singgasana tinggi berwarna putih itu. Gin yang sedari tadi melihat akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tidak biasanya kau berpikir begitu lama, apa kau memikirkan rencana baru yang sangat rumit Aizen-san?"

"Hmm, mungkin," jawab Aizen tenang dengan senyumannya.

"Heh, kau selalu membingungkan dan susah ditebak," sahut Gin sambil berjalan meninggalkan mantan taichounya itu.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu," lanjut Gin.

Tanpa menggubris omongan Gin, Aizen berdiri menuju ke belakang singgasananya melihat kearah langit Hueco Mundo melalui jendela di belakang singgasananya. Dia bersandar pada bagian belakang singgasananya sambil terus memandang langit gelap berhias bulan diantara terali-terali jendelanya. Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, dirinya yang biasa yang mampu berpikir dengan tenang dalam merencanakan dan melaksanakan sesuatu.

_I've got a secret. _

_It's on the tip of my tongue, it's on the back of my lungs._

_And I'm gonna keep it. _

_I know something you don't know. _

_It sits in silence, eats away at me. _

_It feeds like cancer. This guilt could fill a fucking sea. _

_Pulling teeth, wolves at my door. _

_Now falling and failing is all I know. _

_This disease is getting worse. _

_I counted my blessings, now I'll count this curse. _

_ The only thing I really know: I can't sleep at night. _

_I'm buried and breathing in regret. _

_The only thing I really know: I can't sleep at night. _

_I'm buried and breathing in regret._

Sejak dirinya datang di Hueco Mundo selalu muncul perasaan itu. Perasaan yang selalu ia rahasiakan dalam hati sunyinya. Perasaan yang menggerogotinya seperti kanker, menggerogotinya hingga kehilangan dirinya yang biasanya, menghancurkan keseimbangan dalam pikirannya, melenyapkan ketenangan pikirannya. Semua hal tersebut digantikan oleh rasa bersalah yang semakin besar setiap detiknya, penyesalan begitu dalam yang membuatnya terkubur dalam penyesalan dalam setiap hela nafasnya.

Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke soul society untuk menghilangkan kekacauan pikirannya. Dalam sekejap lubang hitam muncul disamping tubuhnya, dan berangsur-angsur tubuhnya lenyap bersama dengan lubang hitam yang semakin menutup itu.

Sesampainya di soul society, sambutan 'hangat' sudah dipersiapkan oleh para kapten, Ichigo, dan teman-temannya. Pertarungan satu lawan banyak pun tak terelakkan.

Di bagian lain soul society pada waktu yang sama.

Sesosok perempuan duduk diatas rerumputan di tepi danau. Mata hazelnya tetap memandang sedih kearah air danau yang merefleksikan sang bulan dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh liar di tepi danau. Rambut hitam yang berhias cepol di bagian belakang itu tampak diterbangkan lembut oleh angin. Sejak taichounya pergi, tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritnya setiap malam.

Air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Entah sudah berapa hari dia melakukan hal ini, Hinamori sudah tak berniat menghitungnya. Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh Aizen. Meskipun orang itu adalah pengkhianat, meskipun orang itu telah menipu semua orang di Soul Society, meskipun orang itu telah menipu bahkan mencoba membunuhnya, perasaan itu tetap tidak berubah sedikitpun.

_I push my fingers into my eyes.  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache.  
If the pain goes on,  
I'm not gonna make it!_

_Put me back together.  
Or separate the skin from bone.  
Leave me all the Pieces, then you can leave me alone.  
Tell me the reality is better than the dream.  
But I found out the hard way,  
Nothing is what it seems!_

_I push my fingers into my eyes.  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache._

_If the pain goes on,  
I'm not gonna make it!_

_All I've got...all I've got is insane...  
All I've got...all I've got is insane...  
All I've got...all I've got is insane!  
All I've got...all I've got is insane!_

"Kenapa kau tidak membawaku juga Aizen-taichou?" ucapnya getir di sela isak tangisnya.

"Apa aku sebegitu tidak bergunanya di matamu?" tangisnya semakin menjadi setelah mengucapkan kalimat ini.

Hinamori merasa menjadi gila sejak Aizen pergi. Ia berharap itu semua hanya mimpi buruk, tetapi sedikit demi sedikit dia menyadari itu kenyataan, kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah mimpi buruk.

Terkadang ia menyesali mengapa Aizen tidak memenuhi kalimatnya pada Hitsugaya. Kalimat yang sempat terdengar sayup-sayup oleh Hinamori di sela pingsannya, kalimat kejam yang tidak bisa dipercaya keluar dari mulut taichou pujaannya. Tetapi sekarang dia menyadari bahwa jika kalimat itu benar-benar terjadi, segalanya akan lebih baik dari sekarang. Kalimat itu masih jelas diingat Hinamori,

"_Seharusnya aku membunuhnya dan memotong-motong tubuhnya hingga tidak ada yang mengenalinya lagi."_

Jika itu terjadi, setidaknya dia tidak perlu merasakan perihnya hatinya, dan tidak membuat orang lain bersedih atasnya, toh jasadnya tidak dikenali.

Rasa sakit dan perih hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa hilang. Ingin sekali rasanya dirinya bertemu dengan Aizen, terus berada di sisi Aizen, tetapi seluruh Soul Society, seluruh teman-temannya ingin membunuh pujaan hatinya itu. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Perlahan Hinamori mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajahnya, jari tengah dan telunjuk ia rapatkan tepat di depan matanya. Dia berusaha menusuk matanya dengan harapan rasa sakitnya akan sangat kuat, hingga dirinya tidak merasakan lagi sakit di hatinya. Tangannya bergetar hebat, air matanya menetes dengan lebih deras. Tubuhnya menolak perintah janggal dari otaknya untuk menusuk indera penglihatannya dengan jemari lentiknya.

'Semua akan baik saja, aku akan segera melupakan rasa sakit di hatiku,' ucap Hinamori dalam hati, menguatkan hatinya atas apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Dalam detik berikutnya tangannya bergerak cepat menuju matanya. Tepat beberapa mili dari pupilnya, sebuah tangan besar muncul ari belakang menggenggam dan menahan pergelangan tangan Hinamori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinamori-kun? Apa kau sudah gila?" ucap pemilik tangan tersebut dengan nada cemas dan sedikit marah.

Hinamori merasa mengenali suara ini, mengenali aroma ini, mengenali tangan besar yang lembut ini. Dengan cepat Hinamori memutar badannya ke belakang.

Mata hazelnya yang penuh oleh air mata itu terbelalak, tidak percaya melihat orang di depannya.

"A-Ai-Aizen-taichou…" Hinamori terbata-bata.

Sosok lelaki berkacamata bingkai hitam, warna coklat tampak dari rambut dan iris matanya, dilengkapi dengan shihakusou hitam terbalut haori putih.

"Hinamori-kun…" Aizen tidak menggubris pertanyaan Hinamori.

"Mengapa… Mengapa kau menghianati soul society, menghianati kami semua Taichou?" Hinamori mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya.

"A-aku tahu.. Aizen-taichou diperalat oleh Ichimaru Gin, sehingga jadi seperti ini, ya ini pasti karena pengaruh Ichimaru Gin, betul kan Aizen-taichou?" Hinamori berusaha memaksakan hipotesisnya menjadi kenyataan.

Tanpa menjawab, Aizen bergerak cepat kearah Hinamori dengan menghunus Kyouka Suigetsu. Hinamori yang menyadari hal itu hanya diam dan pasrah, dirinya sudah tidak ada keinginan hidup, mati di tangan taichou nya sekarang mungkin akan lebih baik.

Aizen menghentikan gerakan pedangnya saat mata pedang itu berjarak beberapa mili dari leher Hinamori. Lalu, PYARR! Suara mirip kaca pecah masuk ke telinga Hinamori. Aizen yang mengarahkan Kyouka Suigetsu ke lehernya pecah berkeping-keping menjadi sebilah pedang yang jatuh dihadapan Hinamori.

Sekitar 5 meter dari tempat Hinamori, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang berpakaian serba putih (baju yang dipakai di Hueco Mundo) berdiri sempoyongan. Darah segar keluar dari dada kiri, perut dan ujung kiri bibirnya, memerahkan baju putih bersihnya. Sejenak mata mereka bertatapan.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku hingga saat ini, Hinamori-kun." Ucap lelaki berbaju putih itu dengan senyumnya yang paling tulus, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh ke rerumputan.

"A-Aizen-taichou.." ucap Hinamori tidak percaya lelaki yang rambut coklatnya disisir kebelakang dengan satu poni di tengah itu adalah taichounya.

"Aku sudah bukan taichoumu lagi, tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan taichou," jawab lelaki itu tenang dalam posisi telungkupnya, seakan lukanya tidak terasa sama sekali.

Setelah yakin bahwa lelaki itu memang Aizen, Hinamori langsung berhambur kearahnya, berusaha mengangkat tubuh lelaki itu dan membawanya ke divisi 4 untuk pengobatan. Tetapi, mengetahui terlalu berat untuknya memapah tubuh taichounya itu, Hinamori berniat membawa Unohana-taichou kemari.

"Tunggu disini Aizen-kun, aku akan memanggil divisi 4 secepatnya." Ucap Hinamori penuh kecemasan, dan bersiap untuk berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Tidak usah Hinamori-kun,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, luka ini tidak menggangguku sama sekali," lanjut Aizen tetap dengan nada tenang dan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku, hanya sebentar saja." pinta Aizen.

Hinamori menuruti kata-kata taichounya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Hinamori duduk bersimpuh disamping lelaki itu.

"Maaf, atas semua yang telah kulakukan padamu." Aizen memecah keheningan, setelah berusaha setengah mati memutar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah fukutaichounya itu. Tangan besarnya membelai lembut pipi kiri Hinamori.

"Tolong jangan berpikir lagi untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti tadi Hinamori-kun."

Air mata Hinamori sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dia terisak di hadapan Aizen.

"Kau telihat lebih kurus dari saat itu..."

"Maaf telah semakin membuatmu menderita Hinamori-kun." Aizen memindahkan tangannya dari pipi kiri ke dua buah tangan mungil Hinamori.

"Ti-tidak, bisa bertemu Aizen-taichou lagi sudah menghilangkan seluruh penderitaanku." Jawab Hinamori masih menangis terisak. Tangan mungilnya saat ini sudah digenggam erat oleh sebuah tangan besar, Aizen berharap perbuatannya ini dapat mengurangi penderitaan Hinamori.

_Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye.  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life.  
I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife.  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you.  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might.  
take me back inside when the time is right._

"Terima kasih Hinamori-kun …" Aizen tetap memasang senyuman yang berarti -aku tidak apa apa, kau tidak perlu cemas.-

"Sepertinya waktuku pergi semakin mendekat, tempat ini semakin menolak keberadaanku,"

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu.." Selagi berbicara darah segar terus mengalir keluar, membuat wajah lelaki itu semakin pucat.

"Karena… entah sejak kapan, aku mencintaimu Hinamori-kun.." akhirnya Aizen mengungkap rahasia yang selalu ia pendam.

"…" Hinamori terdiam mendengar pengakuan taichounya.

_I can't believe it's come to this._

_I can't believe it's come to this._

_And dear, I fear._

_That this ship is sinking tonight._

_I won't give up on you._

_These scars won't tear us apart._

_So don't give up on me._

_It's not too late for us._

_And I'll save you from yourself._

_And I'll save you from yourself._

Hinamori tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Aizen, rasa bahagia masuk ke hatinya. Belum sempat kebahagiaan itu memenuhi hatinya, ketakutan tiba-tiba datang ke hatinya tanpa diundang. Rasa takut akan kehilangan Aizen, yang terlihat sekarat itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Aizen-kun…"

" Aku takkan menyerah dalam mencintaimu, berjanjilah Aizen-kun juga tidak akan menyerah dalam mencintai diriku," Balas Hinamori di tengah isaknya yang mulai menguasainya kembali.

"Selamanya aku berjanji tidak akan menyerah dalam mencintaimu Hinamori-kun." Ucap Aizen sambil mengelus rambut Hinamori dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan tangisannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi Hinamori-kun, meskipun jarak kita jauh, hal itu tidak akan memisahkan kita" lanjut Aizen yang mulai terlihat sedikit ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu, belum terlambat untuk membawa orang-orang divisi 4 kemari." Hinamori berusaha menguatkan hatinya, lalu hendak berdiri tetapi tangan Aizen sudah menahan lengan Hinamori.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu...Hinamori-kun" ucapnya singkat.

"Tapi…" sanggah Hinamori lemah.

"Kumohon.." Aizen yang semakin lemah merasa semakin kesulitan mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

Hinamori membatalkan niatnya, kemuadian dia merebahkan kepala Aizen di kakinya yang duduk bersimpuh.

"Terima kasih Hinamori-kun, nyaman sekali." Aizen kembali tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan, karena merasakan tetes demi tetes air dari mata Hinamori membasahi pipinya (pipi Aizen).

"Kuharap kau yang akan menuntunku kembali ke tempat ini bila waktuku sebagai manusia di dunia nyata telah habis Hinamori-kun.." pandangan Aizen mulai kabur, matanya mulai menutup.

"Aku berjanji Aizen-kun, aku pasti akan membimbingmu kembali ke tempat ini, kita akan kembali bertemu disini. Meskipun bila saat itu tiba kau telah kehilangan dirimu yang sekarang, aku tetap akan membimbingmu hingga kau temukan dirimu kembali." Ucap Hinamori seraya menatap mata Aizen yang semakin tertutup.

"Terima ka..sih..Hina…mo...ri-kun…." Aizen tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya, matanya sudah tidak mau terbuka, paru-parunya tidak mau bekerja lagi, jantungnya berhenti. Tubuh Aizen berangsur angsur terurai menjadi partikel-partikel kecil, hingga akhirnya wajah yang terus memasang senyum hangatnya walaupun di akhir hayatnya itu menghilang dari pangkuan Hinamori.

"Aku pasti tepati janjiku Aizen-kun…." Hinamori yang masih terduduk berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata dan luka hatinya yang begitu dalam, sembari menatap bulan purnama di langit malam itu.

THE END

Akhirnya selesai juga,

Bagaimana saudara-saudara? Hancur benar kan?

Oh ya, waktu bang Aizen bilang :

"Kuharap kau yang akan menuntunku kembali ke tempat ini bila waktuku sebagai manusia di dunia nyata telah habis Hinamori-kun.."

Sebenarnya author juga nggak tau kalo yang namanya arwah mati itu larinya kemana, jadi di cerita ini author anggap kalo roh mati, berarti dia renkarnasi kembali jadi manusia di dunia nyata dan sebaliknya, Hehehehehe….

Trus, waktu Aizen pake Kyouka Suigetsu nya, bayangannya itu berpenampilan seperti Aizen saat masih jadi kapten divisi 5. Yah karena author bingung gimana mendeskripsikan model rambutnya, jadi dijelaskan disini saja deh.

Lirik lirik itu potongan dari lagu-lagu favorit author sekarang, lirik yang pertama itu lagu _Chelsea Smile_ nya _Bring Me The Horizon_, yang kedua lagu _Duality_ nya _Slipknot_, terus ketiga lagu _Afterlife _nya _Avenged Sevenfold_ dan yang terakhir, lagu _The Sadness Will Never End _nya _Bring Me The Horizon_ juga.

Coba dengerin deh pasti langsung jatuh cinta ama tuh lagu, Hehehehehe…malah promosi.

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssss!


End file.
